


Anyway, it's about old friends

by fluorophoring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired by When Harry Met Sally, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-Time Skip, Relationships between the main pairing and others mentioned, Slow Burn, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorophoring/pseuds/fluorophoring
Summary: It’s so hard to not imagine it. To not think about being the one to make Kuroo make those noises. To be the one to stroke him and work him up until he’s whimpering. What could Kenma do to get the same reactions out of him? What would he do? Anything, Kenma’s brain supplies unhelpfully.(OR Kenma and Kuroo are just friends for a very long time. And then they're not.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 57
Kudos: 364
Collections: HQ Feels (Mostly M or E), Recommended KuroKen Fics, haikyuu fics i’ve read!!





	Anyway, it's about old friends

_**Harry:** What does this song mean? For my whole life_  
_I don't know what this song means. I mean, 'Should old acquaintance be forgot"._  
_Does that mean we should forget old acquaintances or does it mean if we happen to_  
_forget them we should remember them, which is not possible because we already_  
_forgot them!?_

  
_**Sally:** Well may be it just means that we should remember_  
_that we forgot them or something. Anyway it's about old friends._

* * *

**APRIL 2010**

“If that’s true, then why do you always go for the childhood friends route when you play dating sims?” They’re side by side on their stomachs on Kenma’s bed. Kenma has a handheld system between his palms while Kuroo flips through a Volleyball Monthly. 

“You know those are games, right?” Kenma says, not looking away from the screen. “They’re not real.”

“But aren’t they supposed to be fantasy fulfillment?” Kuroo argues. “Why else would you play them?”

“I like beating games,” Kenma says simply. Games are simple, games have patterns, games have answers.

“So, it’s just about beating the game?” Kuroo turns another page.

“Exactly. The childhood friend route is always the easiest,” Kenma explains. “That doesn’t mean that in real life most people end up with their childhood friends.”

“Most people still means _some_ people do,” Kuroo points out, and Kenma knows instantly he’s just arguing to be annoying. _Typical._

Kenma huffs. “Some people like wearing a collar and being called a good kitty.”

“Interesting that you go there.” Kuroo closes the magazine with his finger holding the page, and looks to his friend.

“I’m saying every type of person exists. So – some people, but not most people.” Kenma guesses if he’s participating in the argument, maybe he’s not any better. “It’s stupid to say always or never.”

“But you don’t think it’s a good idea,” Kuroo says, like it’s half a question, half a statement.

“That two people could spend the majority of their lives – both of them changing the whole time – and still expect to want to be together at the end of it?” Kenma posits and answers himself, “No, I don’t.”

“Does that mean every time you called me your BFF you were lying about the last F?” Kuroo’s shifted so he’s on his side, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ve never called you my BFF.”

“It’s been implied.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Friendships are different.”

“How’s that?”

“They just are.” Kenma closes his DS. “Or else you’d have sex with every friend you had.”

“I would do that.”

“You’re so obnoxious.” He throws his DS to the side and sits up to look at Kuroo fully. “You’re just doing this to be annoying now.”

“I resent that. I was doing this to be annoying the whole time.” Kuroo sits too, doubling Kenma’s posture. “I guess the take away is we won’t ever get together.”

“You shouldn’t have needed this conversation to figure that out,” Kenma huffs and sits against the wall his bed is pushed against.

Kuroo moves to sit next to him. Their whole bodies line up, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. “But you’ll still be my BFF right?”

\---

**JULY 2013**

“How was training camp?” Kuroo starts the conversation with his friend. It’s the first camp he’s not a part of – the first one with Kenma as a third year, the vice-captain of Nekoma’s volleyball club. Kuroo misses it desperately.

“Fine. We won more than we lost.” Kenma pulls his knees up to his chin, sitting at his desk as he video-calls Kuroo. Kuroo is sure that his toes are curling along the edge of the chair. “Akaashi’s having a hard time rebuilding Fukurodani’s offense without Bokuto there.”

“Mm,” Kuroo hums in acknowledgement. “Hard to lose your ace to a professional volleyball team.”

“We’re settling in alright.” Kenma keeps his voice neutral. “Yaku’s spot is difficult to fill.”

“Oh? Just Yaku? I see how it is.” Kuroo grabs at his heart.

“Should we miss anyone else?” Kenma juts out his bottom lip and taps it with the tip of his finger in mock thought. “Kai’s leadership is hard to replace too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo rolls his eyes and Kenma lets himself smile at him. It makes Kuroo miss home even more. “How was the boyfriend?”

The training camp was the first time Kenma was able to see his recently acquired boyfriend – Hinata Shouyou. Shouyou had confessed a couple weeks ago, asking Kenma to be his boyfriend. Kenma blushes, pushing his cheeks into his knees. “He’s good.”

“Oh, ho, ho.” Kuroo sits up straighter. “You have to tell me what that reaction was for. As your best friend, I demand it.”

Kenma puts his hand up to the top of his laptop. “I have a lot of homework left; I probably shouldn’t talk too long.”

“Kenma, no!” Kuroo waves his arms. “You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to. But I’ve told you about all the girls I’ve hooked up with.”

“In great detail.” Kenma makes a face full of disgust. “I remember.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for that great detail, who knows how long it would have taken you to come out?” Kuroo’d been dating since his second year of high school. It was after the third girlfriend and first description of going down on her that Kenma interrupted, saying he really didn’t need a play by play of cunnilingus since he intended to never touch a vagina being that he was very, very, exclusively into dick. 

“Truly a great ally.” Kenma swivels back and forth in his chair a bit before he speaks again. “Shouyou’s very excitable.”

Kuroo laughs. “That can mean so many things in this context, and I’m going to go ahead and believe all of them are true.”

“He kissed me in front of his Sensei.” Kenma’s frown is so deep the wrinkle between his eyes appears. 

Kuroo whistles. “And you let him live? You must really like him.”

“There’d be too many witnesses if I killed him then,” Kenma replies easily. He drives his teeth into his bottom lip, his body going still, a flush colouring his cheeks. “He…” Kenma’s eyes drift past the computer screen and tries again. “I don’t know what the general consensus on the requirements are, but you could probably say I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“KENMA!” Kuroo shouts. Kenma pulls his headphones away from his ears. It has been said by many people a many number of times that Kuroo has a somewhat high level of interest in Kenma’s life. Kuroo doesn’t deny this at all.

“Don’t be weird.” Kenma is still frowning and is blushing even more now.

Kuroo pulls himself together, just the tiniest bit, still obviously bubbling with energy. He clears his throat. “As you said, that can mean a lot of things, so isn’t it natural I want to know more?”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Well, I already graduated from Nekoma, so I think I’m safe.”

“You’re still a cat,” Kenma grumbles. “Long cat.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

“I am.”

Kuroo pouts for a moment then sighs. “If you really don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I just…” He stops and tries to figure out why he wants to know so much. It feels a bit nebulous – he just _does_. “I haven’t been gone that long and I guess I just want to keep knowing all about you.” He puffs out his cheeks, letting out a big gust of air. “I like knowing the most about you.”

“You’re embarrassing.” Kenma is still blushing but his shoulders have relaxed, moving away from his ears.

“Probably, yeah.” Kuroo just smiles. He’s trying to think of a topic to steer the conversation back to, something safe. He thinks the new Monster Hunter might have already dropped.

“It was just a blowjob,” Kenma says and interrupts his thoughts.

Kuroo’s brain takes a moment to restart. “ _Just_ a blowjob!” he scoffs. “That is an insult to blowjobs everywhere!” He shakes his head. Poor Shrimpy – all his hard work being thrown away by a comment like that. “You should feel honoured someone wanted to put their mouth near your dick.”

“He didn’t,” Kenma cut him off. “I gave him a blow job.” Silence hangs between them. “Kuro?” Kenma sits up straighter, again worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Oh.” Kuroo’s feeling warm. He reaches to the cup sitting on the desk taking a drink, his throat feeling suddenly dry. “How was it?” He asks the question more sincerely than he meant to, the volume a bit quieter than usual.

“Harder than I thought it’d be?” Kenma looks thoughtful. Once he looks to the screen, his face screws up at whatever he sees in Kuroo’s eyes. “Not like that. I expected that.”

Kuroo relaxes a bit. It’s still Kenma, just Kenma. “You don’t like not being good at things.”

“Mm,” Kenma hums in agreement. “I think I did fine eventually.” He starts making a face, his mouth hanging slightly open. “Once I got everything to fit.”

“Oh my god.” Both of Kuroo’s hands come up to cover his face. Somehow it makes it all worse that Kenma doesn’t usually talk about this stuff, doesn’t express much interest in it. Even when Kuroo would talk about his girlfriends, Kenma would only nod or give one or two words of input when he wanted. “And Shrimpy didn’t reciprocate?”

“He did – just – with his hand.” Kenma answers in parts and Kuroo thinks he should just turn the computer off. Pretend the Wi-Fi went down. “It was faster that way.”

“Did you have to sneak away to the bathroom during personal training hours?” Kuroo clears his throat when it catches on the end of the sentence. “Didn’t think Shrimpy would give up volleyball for anything.”

Kenma shakes his head. “It was after training,” he explains, “and it wasn’t in the bathroom, just behind the main gym – on the side near the hill.”

Kuroo just nods his head along like this information isn’t rearranging an entire encyclopedia of information he has on his friend. “You liked it?”

“The blow job or the hand job?” Kenma asks very matter of factly.

“Either?” Kuroo shrugs. “Both?”

“I liked it.” Kenma’s smiling slightly now, looking down to the keyboard of his computer, like he’s remembering the moment fondly. Kuroo nods along with him. “It hurt my knees though.”

Kuroo takes in a sharp breath. Weird how that’s the fact that breaks him. But the thing is Kuroo’s been with Kenma since they were kids. When Kenma’s knees were sore because he tripped over a curb while he was paying too much attention to his GameBoy, and ended up with bruises and scrapes. And now his knees hurt because he was giving his boyfriend head in public during a school trip. Time is weird. Without thinking, he pushes the heel of his hand against the front of his shorts. He hopes he doesn’t look strange to Kenma although he feels like he’s blinking too quickly. “Sorry Kenma, I have a lab write up to get done tonight and practice early tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” Kenma looks spooked and a bit uncomfortable. “Right. Okay.”

Kuroo’s quiet for a beat. “Thank you for telling me.” He tries to let a smile roll off him easily. “We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”

Kenma nods. “Yeah.”

“Good night, Kenma.” The screen goes black as Kenma hangs up the call.

“Fuck!” Kuroo shouts into the room. He spins his chair around to face the rest of his room. He drags his hands through his hair, pulling slightly at the strands. What is wrong with him? There’s no way Kenma’s not freaking out right now, even just a little. He just shared a really private moment with Kuroo and what did Kuroo do? Accidentally get half hard imaging Kenma’s mouth stretched around a cock? Well yes, that’s exactly what he did. Kuroo spins back around and slams his head into his desk. “Fuck,” he says again.

He pulls his phone toward him, opening up his text messages with Kenma. After a few tries at the message he settles on,

_You look really happy. It’s a good look on you_ _Y_

Kuroo catches himself biting the edge of his nail as he waits for a response.

_Have a good sleep Kuro._

He lets out a slow breath. That’s a normal enough response. It doesn’t feel like Kenma is mad at him. So why does he still feel…what does he feel? He pushes himself up off of his desk chair and moves to get ready for bed. 

Lying down, he stares at the ceiling trying to figure himself out. Is this what Kenma went through when Kuroo would tell him about giving girls oral? Except the opposite? Instead of being totally uninterested, he’s definitely very much interested. Maybe it’s just because he hasn’t gotten a blowjob in a while? Or maybe it’s the idea of _giving_ a blowjob that he likes so much? Or maybe...maybe it’s Kenma? He closes his eyes and tries not to think about it.

\---

**SEPTEMBER 2015**

“How long do I have to stay?” Kenma’s hand holds tightly onto his phone in his pocket. He’s trying to do the math of it all. How close is he to Bokuto times the number of people here he knows divided by the product of the density of people in the apartment times how drunk they all are. No matter the answer he doesn’t want to be here.

“You didn’t have to come. Bo would have understood.” Kuroo puts a hand on the small of Kenma’s back, rubbing small circles there. It’s comforting.

“It’s fine.” Kenma looks up at him and tries to convey what he means. He hates it, he doesn’t want to be here. He also _doesn’t want_ to not want to be here. He’s been getting better with people, growing into himself more. But some days are still hard. He cares about Bokuto – a lot. With Bokuto getting signed by the Black Jackals he hasn’t been able to spend nearly as much time with Kuroo and Kenma as he used to. It’s Bokuto’s birthday, so he can do this for his friend. 

Kuroo seems to accept what he’s saying. “Alright, let’s go find the birthday boy and get a drink.”

That will help. Bokuto has the kind of energy and personality that pulls people around him in. Kenma loves being his friend for this reason – it’s easy to feel like no one’s paying you any attention when someone like Bokuto is around. 

They head to the kitchen, pulling out drinks for themselves, before moving farther into the house to find Bokuto. There are quite a few people here already. It feels right that someone as bright as Bokuto Koutarou would attract so many people to him. Bokuto’s already a few drinks in when he spots them.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” He moves over to them with his arms wide, easily scooping them both into a hug. He spins them a bit before putting them back down. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He makes sure to look at both of them as he says it, and Kenma knows he means it.

_That was probably the last enjoyable moment of this party,_ Kenma thinks a couple hours later, as he sits in the living room, squished to the very corner of the sofa. He has his phone out, playing a tower defense game as he waits for Kuroo to notice he’s very ready to go home.

He could leave without Kuroo, but then Kuroo would feel bad that he didn’t notice Kenma’s discomfort. He’d be grumpy the rest of the night and maybe all day tomorrow, saying that he should have been a better friend. And besides, Kuroo looks like he’s having fun.

Kenma’s eyes move from his screen to find Kuroo across the room, talking to some guy with wide shoulders and a nice smile. Kenma thinks he might be an athletic trainer with the Jackals. He bites on his bottom lip, pulls a small amount of skin away. His toes curl and uncurl inside his shoes. He wants to let Kuroo have this – a fun night flirting with a guy – Kuroo came out as bi a while ago but has had trouble finding places to meet men. Kenma knows he should let his friend explore this rare opportunity, but with Kuroo, Kenma finds he can be selfish. He wants to go home, he wants Mr. Shoulders to leave his friend alone, he wants Kuroo’s attention to be on him.

_Stupid. Don’t ruin this for him._ He chides himself and sits back to let Kuroo continue with his night. Maybe Kuroo will get a kiss or two out of it and can tell Kenma about it later. Kuroo’s cheeks will be bright red from the alcohol he’s been drinking all night and the blush he’ll have just talking about the encounter. He’ll be giggly and smiley and Kenma will get to be the only one that sees it.

He feels a bit better about the prospect and makes the mistake of looking back across the room. The man leans close to Kuroo and whispers something in his ear. Kenma watches Kuroo’s face go from smiling, to shocked, to blushing prettily before Mr. Shoulders leans back and Kuroo nods at him. They move hand in hand as they exit the room.

Kenma plays another level. And another level. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth his arms start to feel weird. Too heavy or not quite his. He wants to leave. This doesn’t have to do with the fact that Kuroo’s still gone – that it’s been almost 30 minutes since he left with a handsome guy who Kuroo is probably kissing. Kenma’s legs start moving before he registers it. He follows the direction he thinks Kuroo went. He’ll just let Kuroo know that he’s getting a taxi home, and then Kuroo can stay with Mr. Shoulders and Kenma can leave the party.

The music is quieter as he gets farther and farther away from the main room. An open door at the end of the hallway seems to be his best bet. When Kenma is close enough to see inside, he doesn’t think he should be surprised.

There’s Kuroo sitting on the edge of a desk, his legs spread to accommodate the man between them. His head is thrown back, eyes squeezed closed, as the man kisses the side of his neck, bites at his shoulder. Kenma feels stuck as the quiet is broken by a loud moan coming from Kuroo’s throat. It’s then that he notices the way Kuroo’s jeans are sitting. The folds in the fabric making it obvious that they’re pushed down, unzipped and open. Kenma’s sure his cock is out.

He should turn around, go back, sit and wait for Kuroo to come get him and they can go home together. Kuroo can smile and tell him stories and Kenma will know that some part of him is still his.

Kuroo makes another noise, a smaller whimper and his eyes open to meet Kenma’s. Kenma doesn’t know what to do. He can’t blink. He can’t move. He just watches as Kuroo gasps in recognition and begins to shake.

It’s when Kenma registers that he now knows what Kuroo looks like when he comes that he finally moves from the doorway. He goes to the kitchen, easily finding a tray of shots and takes two.

It’s so hard to not imagine it. To not think about being the one to make Kuroo make those noises. To be the one to stroke him and work him up until he’s whimpering. What could Kenma do to get the same reactions out of him? What _would_ he do? _Anything,_ Kenma’s brain supplies unhelpfully. He grabs an extra shot.

It’s another 15 minutes before Kuroo comes back to the main room. He looks uncomfortable, shy even. Luckily Kenma is feeling every drop of alcohol he’s had that night. He stands up and marches to him. “I want to go home.” His fingers grip at the sides of Kuroo’s shirt, his face turned up, eyes glossy. “Can we go home now?”

Kuroo swallows and nods. “Yeah, of course. I’ll call a taxi.”

Kenma doesn’t remove his hands just nods and lays his forehead against Kuroo’s chest. There’s a good chance he’ll fall asleep in the taxi ride home, but Kuroo will wake him up and walk him to his apartment. He’ll probably stay the night on Kenma’s couch just to keep an eye on him. It’s not exactly how Kenma saw the night going, but the important thing is Kuroo is going home with him.

\---

**JANUARY 2017**

“Do you think I’m going to die alone?” Kuroo asks as they’re walking side by side, hands shoved into pockets in the chilly winter air.

Kenma’s quiet for a moment. “Probably not.”

“That’s comforting.”

“I said probably,” Kenma insists. Kuroo’s pout is obnoxious so he relents. “Someone will definitely take pity on you eventually.”

Kuroo bumps his hip into him with enough force to push him sideways. “Mean.”

“Why so concerned about it? You’re 25, we’re not going to put you out to pasture yet.” Kenma’s shoulders are up to his ears, keeping them warm.

“At work everyone’s like – married and has kids,” Kuroo starts, “and my longest relationship lasted 10 months.” He lets out a loud sigh.

“You’re the youngest in the promotions division by at least 5 years,” Kenma points out. “Only you would take being hired by the Japanese Volleyball Association – something I know you’re actually very excited about – and turn it into a crisis.”

“It’s a talent.” Kuroo smiles around the words but his voice still betrays him. “That’s why I need you around to cheer me up.”

“Because I’m such a good cheerleader.”

“You are.” Kuroo nudges him with his hip again. This time much softer. “I don’t even think I would have applied to the JVA if you didn’t encourage me.”

Kenma huffs. “It just made sense. You were miserable in biochemistry, you missed volleyball too much.”

“I was. I did,” Kuroo agrees easily. He’s quiet for a moment. “Still, even if I’ve got 5 years on them, I miss being with someone.”

“You’re with me right now.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You’re clingy and don’t have anyone to cling to,” Kenma assesses. “I know what you mean.”

“Kenma! That’s mean! Why are you so mean today?” Kuroo exclaims, and pulls on Kenma’s arm just to be a nuisance.

“How can I be mean when I let you pull me around like this?”

Kuroo lets go of Kenma’s arm, letting his hand drag along Kenma’s coat and find its way into Kenma’s pocket to curl around Kenma’s hand. “I guess that’s true.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Is it because I’m too much?” Kuroo asks in a small voice. Kenma is quiet. He waits for Kuroo to explain what he means. “A lot of people think I’m something else when we start dating. I’m good at being what a situation needs – confident, calm, knowledgeable. But the thing is, I _am_ clingy and I always want a lot and I guess…” He turns to Kenma. “Am I too much?”

Kenma stops their movement, making sure Kuroo is looking at him when he says, “I don’t think you’re too much. And I’ve been with you for 16? 17 years?” He tugs them along to keep walking. “I think my opinion should matter more than a girl you were with for 10 months when you were 19.”

Kuroo smiles. “It does.” They’re quiet again. “Thanks, Kenma.”

Kenma lets his thumb move across Kuroo’s hand. He’s been trying to find other ways of stimming that aren’t gaming. Kuroo’s bought him a number of fidget toys that have had relative success. For some reason letting his fingertips play along Kuroo’s skin is the only thing that settles his mind like a handheld. His fingertips tap out a random pattern on Kuroo’s knuckles. 

He takes a deep breath. Tries to make his voice smooth. “Do you want to go out for dinner?” he asks, and hopes Kuroo gets it. Hopes he’s willing to see this chance and take it. _I know you, and I don’t think you’re clingy. Keep clinging to me._

“Oh yeah, sure.” Kuroo removes his hand from Kenma’s and pulls out his phone. “Bo’s practice schedule is really crazy right now, but Akaashi’s probably around. Want me to invite him too?”

Kenma’s heart feels like it’s beating too quickly, too loudly. He nods. “Text him, see if he’s free.” His fingernails push crescents into his palm.

\---

**DECEMBER 2018**

Kuroo looks up from his desk to see Kenma making his way over. “I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant.”

“We were, but you’re late.”

Kuroo looks to his watch. 1:03 pm. Damn. “Sorry.” He starts to straighten the papers on his desk. It’s not the first time this has happened. When he’s working on something he thinks is important or needs to get done, he can be a little time blind.

“It’s okay.” Kenma holds up a bag. “I brought food. Can we eat it somewhere?”

Kuroo knows he means somewhere where that there aren’t people Kenma hasn’t acclimated to yet. Somewhere he won’t have to count his breaths. He looks around the boxed off cubicles of the main floor. “There should be an empty board room somewhere. Come on, I’ll lead.”

Kenma starts unloading food once they’re in the room. “Apparently Shouyou told Atsumu he had a sex dream about him,” Kenma starts.

Kuroo snorts. “Of course he did.”

“Atsumu didn’t know how to take it.” Kenma sits down and settles his chop sticks in his fingers. “Bokuto tried to calm him down by telling him that Shouyou’s had a sex dream about him too.”

Kuroo laughs completely. “Oh my god, Bo.”

“It didn’t help.” Kenma smiles. “Shouyou was asking me for advice on how to make it up to him.”

Between bites Kuroo says, “Does Shrimpy like Atsumu?”

Kenma shrugs. “I’m not sure. I think Shouyou becomes a little infatuated with everyone he plays with.”

“Volley-sexual.” Kuroo nods solemnly. “Though I guess it works out for him, because everyone that plays with him falls a bit in love with him too.”

“He does get away with it like that.”

They sit eating for a while. Kenma opens a game on his phone. It sounds silly to say but Kuroo likes that Kenma feels comfortable enough to have his phone out in front of him. Kenma’s been trying hard, with school and now with his company, to find ways to control his anxiety without gaming. Kuroo knows that it’s always been the best way to settle him, so he’s glad Kenma feels like he can relax in front of him. Kuroo’s never doubted that Kenma was paying attention to him while they were together. That’s just the way Kenma worked. It’s almost like he needed to split his attention to be able to focus at all.

His smile widens and Kenma immediately asks, “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing.” Kuroo goes back to eating.

Kenma eventually asks, “Have you ever had a dream like that?”

“Like what? A sex dream? Or a sex dream about Atsumu?”

Kenma shrugs, taking another bite before wiping his fingers on his pants and returning to his game. “A sex dream about anyone we’ve played with.”

“Oh yeah.” Kuroo chews loudly, and Kenma _tsks_. “Sugawara, Akaashi… there was this one about Daishou that I kept having for like 2 months straight.”

Kenma snorts. “How did it take you so long to figure out you liked men?”

“It barely counts though, right?” Kuroo repositions himself, forearms on the table, shirtsleeves rolled up. “It’s all just random images and thoughts when you dream, right? It’s not like it tracks to real life one to one.”

“Hmm,” Kenma muses, “I guess.”

“Have you?”

Kenma nods. “Akaashi. Shouyou.” He pushes some food around his bowl. “You.”

Kuroo sputters, some of the water he was just about to drink falling out the side of his mouth. “Me?” Kenma doesn’t respond, so Kuroo continues after he wipes at his mouth. “Um, me too, about you.”

Kenma’s eyes shoot up. He squints at him slightly, thinking. Kuroo does his best not to fidget. “What was it about – the dream?”

“Nuh-huh.” Kuroo shakes his head. “Nope.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Kenma says, looking up from below his lash line. Kuroo knows he’s being played, but that doesn’t stop it from being effective.

He holds out for only a beat. “Fine.” Dropping his chopsticks, he leans back. “It’s always – ” he clears his throat, hoping Kenma assumes the _always_ means all of his sex dreams and not the numerous ones he’s had about his best friend. “There was one, a bit after you started Bouncing Ball, where I dreamt about having sex in the middle of a meeting. Just sneaking away and meeting you in a closet somewhere. You, uh, kept your suit on.”

“I think I might be offended that the sex dream you had about me kept my clothes on.” Kenma’s face scrunches and if Kuroo didn’t have years of practice he’d think he was actually annoyed. “I know I’m no Bokuto, but still.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kuroo wishes he was close enough to push Kenma’s face away. “You know that’s not it. You’re good looking, Kenma-kun. Don’t fish for compliments; it’s annoying.”

“I don’t fish for compliments.”

“From most people, no.” Kuroo smirks, more than a little proud how obvious it is that Kenma holds his opinion to a higher standard.

Kenma’s pout has more feeling behind it. “Whatever.”

“So, what was yours?”

“It was about your hands,” Kenma says and leaves it at that.

“You’ve got to give me more than just a vague ‘hands.’ That doesn’t seem like a fair trade.”

“You had me keeping my clothes on in yours.”

“Well, my clothes didn’t stay on!” Kuroo bursts out. He quickly puts his forehead on the table in front of him, shoulders slouching in shame. “You look really good in suits.” He feels embarrassed. His cheeks are probably bright red. “It’s not my fault! It’s just an observable fact!”

Kenma lets out a small laugh. “Hmm. Okay.” He waits until Kuroo’s face turns up towards his, his chin now resting on the table in front of him. “You could probably figure out the contents of my dream on your own. You’re a smart guy. Some of the time.”

Kuroo gives him a frown. Kenma continues to cycle between taking bites and playing his game. There’s so many options. He moves back so his forehead is against the surface and looks at his hands. Did Kenma imagine him picking him up – his hands grabbing on to his thighs, his ass? Did he think of Kuroo wrapping his hands around Kenma’s cock? Did Kenma think about his fingers pushing deep inside him, stretching him wide? 

He quickly shoots up, forearms knocking against the underside of the table. “Ouch. Fuck.”

Kenma laughs. Without looking up he says, “I knew you could figure it out.”

“You’re an absolute menace, Kozume Kenma. Just a terrible friend,” Kuroo grumbles as he rubs his arms. More quiet laughter drifts from across the table.

\---

**DECEMBER 31 ST 2020**

“Kenma-san, Yaku-san knocked over the potted plant in the living room,” Lev says loudly, interrupting the quiet Kenma was enjoying in his kitchen.

He’s not sure why he continually agrees to host, though it probably has something to do with being the only one of them to have a house. More likely though, it has to do with Kuroo inviting people over with no oversight by Kenma.

“Yaku did?”

“I didn’t mean to. I was trying to kick him!” Yaku says, as he follows Kuroo into the kitchen.

“I’m still too fast for you, Yaku-san,” Lev sing-songs as he leans over Yaku. Yaku promptly stomps away with Lev close behind.

“I’ll get the broom,” Kuroo says. Kenma knows Kuroo’s happy they’re all together again. Kuroo, who grew up with a small family, often in his house alone, likes so much when the people he loves are all in one place.

“Thank you.” Kenma takes a deep breath, relaxing against the counter. “It’s…somewhere.”

“I know where it is.” Kuro’s smiling at him now. Kuro doesn’t live here, but he might as well for the amount of time he spends there. “Just taking a break?”

“Mmm.” Kenma nods. “There’s a couple hours until midnight. And who knows how long they’ll stay afterward.”

“I can have them all gone by 1.”

“No, it’s fine.” Kenma is smiling but it’s forced. He amends, “Maybe.”

“Just give me the signal.” Kuroo walks by him. He places a hand on Kenma’s upper arm and squeezes before he lets it slide down.

Kenma watches him walk away, following a moment later to rejoin the chaos in the living room. It’s a happy combination of school friends and volleyball friends and anyone Kuroo knew Kenma wouldn’t mind opening his doors to.

Kuroo easily finds the broom, sweeping up the spray of dirt and righting the plant. He moves so surely, so easily through the space – like he belongs here. Kenma smiles, and then Shouyou is pulling him across the room to set up Mario Kart, and the next hours are spent like that.

With five minutes to midnight the video games are turned off and the TV is turned on to watch the count down. Everyone begins to pair off, some with the dates they brought, others unsurprisingly with the dates they wish they’d brought. Kenma eyes Yaku aggressively blushing as a tipsy Lev pulls him to a dark corner.

He watches as Kuroo opens the door to the back of the house and exits alone. Kenma frowns. No one should be alone as they ring in the new year. Surely that’s bad luck. He follows, patting himself on the back for being such a good friend.

“Hey.” His voice is small as he closes the door behind him. The sound instantly muffles. Being far from the city has many benefits, the quiet being one.

Kuroo turns to him and smiles. “Hey.”

It’s then that Kenma realises Kuroo was smart enough to grab his own coat before he left the house while Kenma was not. He scrunches his face. He could go inside and grab his jacket, but then he’d miss midnight with Kuroo – not that that’s specifically important – but wouldn’t it bring them both bad luck if they’re both alone?

“Come here.” Kuroo’s already taken off his coat and swings it around Kenma’s shoulders as Kenma moves closer. He rests his forehead against Kuroo’s chest. He wonders if the hard plastic of the buttons on Kuroo’s dress shirt will leave a mark on his forehead.

“Aren’t you going to be cold now?”

“Nah, we’re not going to be out here for long. I’ll live.”

“You left the party.” Kenma leans back to look at up him, his hands coming up to hold the jacket closed.

“I did.” Kuroo isn’t looking at him, but instead out toward the city. Kenma wants to catch his eye. “I didn’t want Kai to try anything.”

“I’m sure Kai’s fiancé wouldn’t want that either.” He’s still looking away, so Kenma takes a moment to study him. There’s only a small amount of light, so he has to squint as he takes in his friend’s features. Kuroo, who always surrounds himself with people, never really figured out how to say he was lonely. The volume inside increases, the countdown loud enough to hear through the sliding door. At _one_ , Kenma pulls on the folded corners of Kuroo’s shirtsleeves. “Happy new year, Kuro.”

Kuroo finally, _finally_ , gives him the attention he wanted. They smile and without effort or thought lean into one another for a small kiss. Kuroo’s hands hold lightly at Kenma’s hips, while Kenma’s fingers curl into the front of Kuroo’s shirt. The moment is quickly over – Kenma letting go and falling back to his flat feet, Kuroo pulling his hands away and closing his arms around himself.

“We should go back in.” Kenma breaks the silence as they look away from each other. “You look cold,” he says over his shoulder as he walks back into his home.

**\---**

**MARCH 2021**

**Kuro:** What should I have for dinner tonight?

**Yaku:** Is there a reason you’re asking me this?  
What does Kenma want?

**Kuro:** Why would that matter?

**Yaku:** Because he’s a way pickier eater.  
And you’re a push over when he wants things.

**Kuro:** I don’t eat every meal with him.

**Yaku:** Oh, that’s new. Since when?

**Kuro:** Since forever! And anyway, he’s out with Aoki-kun.  
Did you know he works for Konami?

**Yaku:** I did, Kenma told me.

**Kuro:** I mean, it’s just in the accounting department,  
so I don’t know what he’s bragging about.

**Yaku:** Didn’t really see it as bragging.  
Isn’t it normal to talk about your job when you start dating?

**Kuro:** I guess. Still seems like he’s trying too hard.

**Yaku:** Probably. They just started dating.  
You know that time in the relationship when you only show off your best parts in hopes of getting laid?

**Kuro:** I don’t like him.

**Yaku:** That much was clear.  
Bit jealous, are we?

**Kuro:** Look at the time, I’ve got to go. Talk to you later, Yakkun.

\---

**MAY 2021**

**Akaashi:** Is Kuroo-san coming on Saturday as well?

**Kenma:** I don’t know.

**Akaashi:** Can you ask him when you see him?

**Kenma:** He hasn’t been around, probably you should just text him yourself.

**Akaashi:** He’s been terrible at getting back to texts since he got his promotion.

**Kenma:** Then maybe text Yume.

**Akaashi:** Yume?

**Kenma:** His new girlfriend.

**Akaashi:** I see.

**Kenma:** Don’t say that like you’re figuring something out.

**Akaashi:** I didn’t say it like anything.

**Kenma:** He just hasn’t been around as much that’s all.  
She’s a nice girl. We got ice cream last week.  
I think she used to play volleyball too.  
I mean what else could you ask for in a partner, right?  
It’s just like Kuro to devote himself so quickly to someone.  
I mean, they’ve only been dating what?  
Two months?  
So you should just text him.  
Or her if you have her number.  
I can send if to you if you need.

**Akaashi** : I’ll text Kuroo-san. Thank you, Kenma-kun.  
This has been enlightening.

\---

**OCTOBER 2021**

“You know it’s better like this,” Kuroo insists. He’s sitting on the sofa in Kenma’s gaming room while Kenma edits. “I was worried she was going to want to move in together soon.”

“And that would have been bad?” Kenma asks. His attention is focused forward, and for once Kuroo is worried he’s not listening. Maybe he’s just sensitive right now. His girlfriend just broke up with him and his best friend can’t even spare a moment to look at him. He slumps lower.

“Yeah, I mean, who would want someone choosing to be with you from morning to night?” Kuroo feels petulant. He moves his foot to rest against the seat of Kenma’s chair, pushing at it so Kenma spins. Kenma lets go of his mouse and keyboard, facing his friend. Kuroo continues. “Someone who looks forward to being with you every day. Even when you’re sick. Even when you’re shitty.” He wishes he had something to drink.

Kenma looks uncomfortable. Kuroo knows Kenma doesn’t think he’s able to comfort people. He’d been told one too many times that he’s cold, that he’s unfeeling, and Kenma started to believe it. All Kuroo really wants though, is Kenma to be with him and tell him it will be okay. Kuroo shakes his head. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be here. I know you’ve got a set schedule.” He sits up, trying to locate his things around the room.

“You don’t have to leave.”

“It’s fine. I get it.” His phone is on the coffee table, his jacket is across the room on the ground by the bookshelf, his keys…where did he put those? He feels like his brain is everywhere right now.

“Stay, Kuro. Don’t be an idiot.”

Kuroo pushes his fingertips into his eye sockets. “An idiot. Right.” He moves to grab everything. He guesses his keys are in his jacket pocket, and if they’re not he can probably crash at Kai’s place. He does this every time. He pushes everyone too much. He’s always _too much_.

“Kuroo. Stop.” Kenma grabs his arm, holds it tight enough it almost hurts. Kuroo realises he’s crying. “Stop,” Kenma says again. He pulls Kuroo forward and hugs him around his middle. Kuroo lets his arms circle Kenma’s shoulders. “I didn’t realise you were this upset. I’m sorry,” Kenma mumbles into his shirt. “Go lie down in my room. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Kuroo nods his head but doesn’t move. He holds Kenma for a while longer before pulling himself away. He heads to Kenma’s room, and removing his button-up and trousers, he crawls into Kenma’s bed. When Kenma enters he’s carrying his laptop and speakers. Kenma sets the laptop on the dresser across from the bed, hooking up the speakers. He presses play on a movie before crawling in next to Kuroo.

“Here.” He puts up the arm nearest Kuroo, letting him slide in. Kuroo rests his cheek on Kenma’s chest as they watch the movie. Kenma’s heartbeat below his ear is steady, grounding, a comfort when Kuroo’s thoughts go too fast. He closes his eyes and breathes in time with the rhythm. 

\---

**MAY 2022**

It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Kenma can’t stand being alone. It was different when he was younger – being alone still meant having his mom and dad in the next room, it still meant the knowledge that he would see Kuroo on his walk to school tomorrow, spend time with Tora and Fukunaga at practice. Time alone when you’re growing up is rare, it’s precious.

He still values it. There’s no pressure when you’re alone. The unfortunate fact is that he’s designed his life almost too well around that fact. Trade from home, stream from home, Bouncing Ball meetings over conference call. He’s gotten so good at being alone it’s started to feel lonely.

He’s lying in his bed, faintly aware it’s already the early morning. If he had to guess he’d say 1:30? 2 AM? Funny how he used to love these quiet and dark hours with his games. Maybe he’s just getting old. Maybe this is all to be expected and he should just learn to deal with it.

He rolls over and grabs his phone.

**KENMA:** Are you awake?

He knows Kuroo won’t be. Kuroo’s always taken care of himself well, which includes a healthy sleep schedule. He also knows Kuroo keeps his phone on vibrate on the side table by his bed while he sleeps. He should feel bad about waking Kuroo up but he’s always been selfish with Kuroo’s time, Kuroo’s attention.

**Kuroo:** Yeah. Are you okay?

**Kenma:** Fine. Can we text for a bit? Or can you call?

**Kuroo:** Give me 20 minutes. I’ll be over soon.

**Kenma:** You don’t have to. You’re tired, don’t drive.

**Kuroo:** I won’t fall back asleep if I’m worried about you.  
Suck it up, I’m coming over.

Kuroo holds Kenma’s head against his shoulder, Kenma’s cheek resting on his sweater. Kuroo’s hands comb through Kenma’s hair softly, over and over. It’s comforting. Kenma pulls at Kuroo’s shirt where his hands are resting at Kuroo’s sides. He feels the fabric, old and worn. Kenma pushes his finger through a small hole at the seam. Kuroo had come over in the middle of the night, still in his pajamas, because Kenma said he needed him, and Kuroo didn’t waste even a moment to change.

Kenma’s heart feels heavy with how full it is, but instead of weighing him down, it grounds him. He pulls back to look at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s eyes are tired, still lined with worry, but there’s more there. More that Kenma’s always seen, but never dared to name. Kenma’s voice feels small. “Kuro.” Then without conscious thought he leans up, lining up his lips with Kuroo’s. They’re just as he remembers from a fleeting kiss at midnight.

When he sits back, Kuroo’s eyes are nervous, searching. He wants Kuroo to get it, wants Kuroo to know every thing he hasn’t said but probably always meant. Kuroo’s hands move to cradle Kenma’s face and they’re kissing again. This time with more need, more desperation.

20 years build up of unspoken want.

Kenma feels dizzy with it as Kuroo’s mouth sucks on his bottom lip, his teeth biting down. Kenma whines, arching, and Kuroo takes the moment to pull him closer. He’s now fully sitting in Kuroo’s lap. Kenma’s tongue slides along Kuroo’s lips, into the wet heat of his mouth. His entire body tingles every time Kuroo’s tongue touches his own.

Kenma’s hands again play with the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt, but this time with intent. He wants to feel the skin beneath it, wants to trace the planes of muscle. Every nerve in Kenma’s body hums with comfort whenever he touches Kuroo’s skin, but now he wants to burn with it. Kuroo pulls back to remove his shirt. “You too.” His hands grip at the base of Kenma’s shirt, pulling it up and off. Kenma is left in just his boxers. Kuroo is frozen as he looks Kenma up and down. Kenma uses the moment to take in the state of Kuroo’s mouth, shiny and red from kissing _him_. He feels a sound leave his mouth, high and breathy.

Kuroo responds by attaching his mouth to Kenma’s throat. His hands pull on Kenma’s hair to angle his head back. He bites and licks along the column of Kenma’s neck – sucks what will surely become a deep purple bruise in the space where Kenma’s neck meets his shoulder. “ _Ah_ , Kuro,” Kenma whimpers.

Kuroo pulls back. “Shit. Sorry.” Kenma feels his chest heaving. Kuroo’s eyes are stuck on the spot he’s formed. “Your hoodie will cover them when you stream, right? So, it’s fine then, right?” He sounds desperate for it. Kenma wants it, wants Kuroo to leave him marked up. He wants to able to look in the mirror and see Kuroo on him, wants to press down on the bruises as they fade and feel him there.

He nods his head. “Yes, do it.” Kuroo’s hands slide lower, tightening on Kenma’s backside, pulling him close as he places more bruises along Kenma’s collarbones, down his chest. Kuroo’s tongue slides against Kenma’s nipple and Kenma jolts, arching into the touch. He lets his hips keep moving small circles against Kuroo beneath him. 

Kenma registers it then, the hard length of Kuroo pressed against him. His breath hitches as he pulls away. Kuroo’s breathing is heavy, uneven – Kenma loves it. He moves them so Kuroo is lying down, propped up against the headboard. Kuroo’s eyes are following him closely as he situates himself between Kuroo’s legs. Kenma meets his eyes for permission before pulling down Kuroo’s sweatpants.

“Sorry, I was already in bed,” Kuroo tries to explain his lack of underwear.

“Stop apologising,” Kenma commands. He drags a finger along the underside of Kuroo’s cock and Kuroo groans. Kenma follows the path with his tongue, pushing the tip of his tongue to the slit at the top, tasting the precum that’s gathered there. His fist moves lightly along the bottom of the shaft while his mouth focuses on the head, sucking and licking. He stays like that for a while, laving at the crown of Kuroo’s cock. When he looks up, he sees Kuroo’s fingers clutching to the bed sheets, his eyes screwed shut.

He pulls off, letting his hand travel the full length for the first time. “Look at me.” Kuroo’s eyes meet his, he bites his lip. “Hold onto me.” Kenma grabs one of Kuroo’s hands and places it on his head. He feels Kuroo tentatively flex and grab at his hair. Kenma lets out a satisfied hum of encouragement. He brings his mouth back down to Kuroo’s cock, this time taking in as much as he can. He focuses on his breath as he begins moving his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, flattening his tongue, letting the drool collect and fall as he focuses on making Kuroo feel as good as he can.

“Fuck, Ken – shit – Kenma,” Kuroo begins mumbling, between drawn out sounds of desperation. Kenma pulls off only to lick along Kuroo’s balls, sucking on one before moving to the other, the movement of his hand along Kuroo’s cock made smooth thanks to the wetness left there by his tongue. “Kenma – if you don’t stop – Kenma, I’m gonna.” Kuroo’s body is pulled tight, like he’s barely hanging on.

Kenma moves back up Kuroo’s body. He leaves one hand against Kuroo’s cock, stroking him lightly. “But I want you to come.”

Kuroo whines, “ _Kenma_. You’re going to kill me.”

“I don’t want that.” Kenma pouts. “I haven’t gotten off yet.” Kuroo’s face breaks into a small smile, soft and quiet. Kenma doesn’t know why. “What?”

Kuroo pushes Kenma’s hair out of his face, curls it behind his ear. “I love you, Kozume Kenma.”

Kenma’s mouth is stuck in a small _oh_ he smiles in return. “I love you too.” Kuroo pulls him down to kiss with one hand, while the other slides beneath the waistband of Kenma’s boxers. Kenma helps pull his underwear down and off.

Kuroo breaks the kiss to look down at Kenma. A low whine comes from the back of Kuroo’s throat as he mumbles a string of swears. Kuroo reaches out, large hand fitting around Kenma’s cock, his thumb swiping at the head, collecting the moisture there. “You’re beautiful.”

Kenma shakes. “ _Kuro._ ”

“I’m not sure what to – ” Kuroo stops and starts again . “I’ve never – with a man.”

Kenma knows this. Kuroo’s exploits with men end at blow jobs during the occasional hook up. Kenma will be his first. “You’re good. You’re doing so good. I like it.” Kenma slowly rocks his hips, fucking lazily into Kuroo’s fist. Kuroo’s eyes close again, his breathing heavy. Kenma lets his sentences run together. “What do you want? We can do whatever you want. I want to do whatever you want.”

“All of it.” Kuroo’s answer is quick. 

“Alright.” Kenma’s smiling. “But what for tonight? What for right now?”

Kuroo licks his lips, moves his hands to curl around the curve of each of Kenma’s buttocks. Kenma arches into the touch. Kuroo kneads them, pulling them apart as one long finger comes to rest alongside his entrance. He breathes out a “Can I?” Kenma nods, pushing back against the finger. Kuroo simply circles it, continuing to play with his cheeks.

Kenma stands, crossing the room to collect what they’ll need from his dresser. He feels shaky on his feet. Placing the condom on the bed beside them, he picks up Kuroo’s hand. “I like it wet.” He covers Kuroo’s fingers with a liberal amount of lube, before reaching back and letting even more drip along his crease. “Here.” He takes Kuroo’s hand and pushes against it.

Kenma leans forward against Kuroo’s chest as Kuroo slides his fingers inside him. Kenma gasps as he pushes back, wanting Kuroo even deeper. “Feels good,” Kenma tries to say, but it ends up a breathless moan. It has been a while since Kenma’s done this. Kuroo works him with another finger. Did it always feel this good? Or is it because it’s Kuroo that’s inside him?

Kuroo speeds up, pushes deeper. “Kenma. You look so fucking good – feel so. _Fucking. Good._ ” Kenma whines, he wants more. Kuroo adds a third finger, causing Kenma to shiver. Kenma lets his length rub alongside Kuroo’s as they rock together. 

“Kuro. _Please_. _Now._ ” Kuroo nods, moving Kenma so Kenma’s on his back below him. Kenma reaches beside him to take the lube. Once Kuroo rolls the condom down, Kenma adds more lube to Kuroo’s cock, moving his hands up and down. Kenma lies back, spreading his legs as far apart as possible. “Kuro _– Tetsu –_ come _on_.”

Kuroo groans at his name, then shifts, the hot, slick head of his cock pushing against and then into Kenma’s entrance. Kuroo’s body covers Kenma’s entirely, he breathes deeply. “Fuck, you feel – ” His body shakes and Kenma can feel it everywhere. “So tight. So wet.” He groans into Kenma’s ear between words. Kenma’s vision blurs as Kuroo pushes deeper.

He rolls his hips slowly, pulling out a little before pushing back in. Kenma closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash over him. Kuroo finds his pace, fucking Kenma with long, steady movements. Kenma drags his nails down Kenma’s back as Kuroo fills him up over and over again, Kuroo’s cock dragging against Kenma’s prostrate with each stroke.

Kenma reaches down to pull at his own cock in time with Kuroo’s thrusts. With a long moan Kenma shudders. “ _Kuro.”_ He comes then, spilling onto his stomach and fingers. Kuro keeps moving inside him until Kenma whines, oversensitive from it all. Kuroo pulls out and Kenma’s fingers move to the condom on Kuroo’s shaft. “Off. Here, come here.” He motions to his stomach, runs his fingers through the mess there.

“ _Shit.”_ Kuroo discards the condom and begins pulling at his own cock. Kenma is blissfully sedate as he watches Kuroo grunt, causing his own cock to pulse as Kuroo finishes. Kenma’s smiling as Kuroo catches his breath. He starts laughing softly, his hands rubbing gently up Kuroo’s arms, settling on his shoulders.

Kuroo’s smile is so large that Kenma’s heart pounds with the emotion he sees in it. “We should clean this up.” Kuroo’s voice is rough, quiet.

Kenma nods. “Please.” He stretches his arms up. He closes his eyes, letting out a small mewl. Kuroo wipes him down with a wet cloth before climbing in bed and pulling Kenma close to his chest.

He hums into Kenma’s ear. “You’re perfect.” He kisses behind Kenma’s ear, along his neck. Kenma wiggles backward, settling into the warmth of Kuroo’s body. Kuroo’s arms fit perfectly around Kenma’s middle. He feels exhausted, a bit sore and absolutely loved.

\---

**DECEMBER 31 ST 2022**

“Kenma-san, Mori-kun knocked over the lamp next to the couch,” Lev sing-songs at Kenma across the room. 

“Lev, I saw you do it,” Kenma states, as he sits back against Kuroo’s left side.

Lev flaps about. “But it was Mori-kun’s foot!”

“But you’re spinning me around in your lap!” Despite sounding annoyed, Mori makes no move to leave Lev’s lap. They continue to bicker, the sound of it mixing with the rest of the party goers chatting in the main room. An old recording of a MSBY game plays on the TV.

Everything is so similar to how it was just a year ago, but very different in some important ways. Kuroo leans over to kiss the top of Kenma’s head. His arm is wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders, both of Kenma’s hands coming up to play with one of his. Kenma’s fingertips spin and tug on the ring sat on Kuroo’s ring finger. 

It was three months after they first had sex that Kuroo proposed to Kenma. One month after that they were married.

It only took 4 months. 20 years and 4 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I posted fic it was to livejournal so it's been a while!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Happy new year! Find me on twitter at @crystalographic!


End file.
